Incentive
by Becca the fiend
Summary: For once, Watanuki took the incentive. Doumeki can't say he's complaining. Full version of "Daydreaming." DouWata. One-shot. Rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: xxxholic isn't mine. It never will be. I am a single person, not four. Plus, I'm not a genius. xD

Warning: Sexual situations between two males. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

* * *

"Oi."

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name isn't 'Oi,' you big oaf!"

The enraged teen spun violently on his heel as he spoke, so he was now facing his unfazed companion, flailing all the while. Said unfazed companion didn't so much as blink at the smaller boy.

"This is my house," the boy monotoned, causing a light flush to spread itself across his friend's cheeks, as the boy had already passed the gate in his distraction.

"Oh. Right."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two. The smaller boy kept his bi-colored blue and gold gaze on the ground, as if the cement had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world to him. The taller male with the gold eyes kept his gaze on the smaller boy, feeling a twinge of concern for his friend. The boy had been rather out of it all day, and the athletic male was curious as to why. However, he decided now wasn't the time to push it.

"I'll see you tomo- mmmf," the archer had started to say, before he was cut off. The smaller male had determinedly crossed the distance between them, grabbed the taller male's collar, and pressed his lips passionately against the rather startled archer's.

The larger male took a second to register the sudden change, but reacted quite forcefully when he realized what was going on. One arm looped around the other boy's thin frame to pull their bodies as close together as possible, while the other hand went to the back of the boy's head in order to deepen the kiss.

After a couple minutes, the two parted slightly in order to breathe. The smaller boy's face was painted with a vibrant blush, and his breathing was considerably heavier than normal, causing his companion to smirk rather smugly.

"Sh-shut up," the smaller boy protested weakly, blush deepening slightly. The taller male said nothing, instead diving down to capture the other boy's lips in another heated kiss that drove them both towards the wall surrounding the familiar temple. The smaller boy ended up with his back pressed to the cool, cement wall as the two shared their increasingly passionate kiss that now involved quite a bit of tongue.

Finally, the taller male broke the kiss, ignoring the slight protests of his smaller companion. Without saying a word, the archer grabbed his partner's wrist, and began to pull him towards the house behind the walls. The smaller caught on soon enough, and it wasn't long before the pair made it into the inner hallway of the house.

The taller male once again brought their lips together in a rather enthusiastic snog, and the two somehow staggered their way to one of the inner bedrooms without disconnecting their lips. The archer closed his bedroom door behind him, and broke away, once again, from his companion.

The smaller boy once again made a small protest, which the taller male ignored again. The golden-eyes boy noticed an exposed section of enticingly pale collarbone, and immediately set to work sucking on the tantalizing skin. He heard the slim boy's breathing hitch, and he smirked a little in the midst of his hickey-making.

When the taller male was satisfied with the rather large hickey he'd made, his hands moved to the thinner boy's shirt, and calloused fingers began undoing the buttons. As he worked, he would kiss the freshly exposed flesh of the thinner boy's torso, getting rewarded by a few quiet moans from the object of his attentions.

Finally, the taller boy had removed his friend's shirt, and said friend had just started undoing his, when the smaller male's hands happened to brush a particularly sensitive portion of the archer's torso, eliciting a barely audible, very small, groan. The blue-eyed male paused for the briefest of moments in his motions, but continued on, as if he had never heard the sound. However, he made sure to brush past the spot deliberately as he went to push the archer's shirt off, and was rewarded with another, slightly louder, noise of pleasure from said archer.

Having found his companion's "weak spot," the thinner teen smirked, and proceeded to move his mouth to the spot, sucking and nipping at it. He enjoyed the way the normally stoic teen's breathing increased its tempo in response to his actions.

Almost too soon, there was a light tugging on the slimmer male's hair, and he allowed himself to be pulled lightly upward to meet his companion's lips once again. The taller male took this opportunity to once again dominate the situation, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth and using it to his advantage.

Meanwhile, the archer's hands ghosted over the other's now bare torso, exploring the vast expanse of creamy skin. The teen's hands eventually came to the other boy's waistband, and stayed there, his fingers playing with the sensitive flesh, occasionally dipping ever so slightly past the limits of what could still be considered forbidden. The smaller male moaned in pleasure, briefly incapacitated by the sneaky double attack his companion was pulling.

Somewhere along the line, the smaller ended up on his back on the room's futon, the taller male straddling his hips. Cautiously, the archer's fingers moved to the younger teen's waistband, resting near the button, but still giving the boy room to object, should he so choose. The taller male looked at his lover's face, asking wordlessly for permission to continue. The other boy's half-lidded and lustful gaze gave the taller his answer, and soon enough the thinner male is devoid of all clothing, as is the taller male.

Gently, the taller adjusted the positions of the two so that he is kneeling on the futon, and the smaller is on his lap. The smaller wrapped his legs around the other's hips to give him easier access, while the archer grabbed a nearby bottle of lube. He squirted a nice-sized dollop on his fingers, making sure to spread it evenly along three of them. Still being wary of hurting his friend, he pushed his fingers into the smaller boy, starting with one, and gradually inserting all three of the fingers in order to properly prep him for what was coming.

Finally, the older boy removed his fingers, again reaching for the lube. He used a generous amount to ensure more comfort for the smaller male. He eased himself into the other male, pausing only for a moment when the boy gasped at the initial pain of it. Once he was comfortably inside the boy, the archer placed a hand on his companion's lower back, before thrusting tentatively into his friend.

That first thrust generated a world of new sensations for the both of them, and the resulting pleasure erased any tendrils of caution and timidness that may have remained within the teens. As the taller male continued to thrust into his smaller companion, he wrapped one of his hands around the other's hard-on, pumping it in time to his hips' movements. This seemed to drive the other wild, as his back arched, and his eyes rolled back a little in his head.

Before long, their actions quickened in tempo, becoming unbearably heated, and even more desperate and animalistic. They weren't sure who reached his climax first, through the haze of lust, but the other climaxed at nearly the same time, driven to the edge by their movements, and his lover's own pleasure.

The two didn't move for a little while following the release, instead allowing themselves to bask in the afterglow of the moment. Finally, however, the boys disentangled themselves from the other. The archer contemplated showering now, and washing his soiled bedclothes, to remove the residual stickiness, but the smaller male's exhausted expression, paired with his own nagging feeling of tiredness, won him over.

The two ended up lying together on the archer's bed, facing each other. The smaller curled into his companion's broad chest, and the archer, in turn, wrapped his arms protectively around the blue-eyed teen. Without speaking, the two stayed curled together, and allowed themselves to succumb to sleep.

* * *

AN: (blushing) Oh God, I can't believe I wrote that... o/////////o Uhm. Yeah, so. Those of you who read _Daydreaming_, and asked for the full version; here it is. Uhm. Sorry it took a while. I had to get the proper motivation... But at least I've successfully completed my goal, teehee. Also, the first part is deliberately copied from that story, because I'm lazy. It is also my own writing, so don't freak out, lol. Plus, this wouldn't be done if I hadn't started from somewhere, and that was the only start I could think of.. I'm really proud of myself from not really using names in here. Which was also on purpose, because I was too lazy to edit the first part from the original _Daydreaming_ story, where there were no names mentioned in the daydream sequence. But, hopefully you can tell that it is DouWata...

Uh. It's the first sex scene I've ever written, and I have absolutely no experience with this sort of thing. (I haven't even gotten a non-family kiss, really.) So.. I hope it's good, or at least somewhat decent. I tried looking at some of the other M-rated fanfics for references, but I'm not sure how well that turned out. Eheh. (Those readings were for research purposes, I swear. xD)

I still can't believe I wrote that. And my mom almost saw it. Eheh. Man, that would've been really _really_ awkward.

Uhm. since this is my first explicit fanfic, constructive criticism would be appreciated. ^^; I hope it was okay....


End file.
